Shigeru Jō
Kamen Rider Stronger (仮面ライダーストロンガー Kamen Raidā Sutorongā?) is the protagonist and eponymous character of the 1975 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Stronger. Stronger's primary motif was that of electricity. Stronger was not based on a grasshopper or grasshopper-like insect as with the previous Riders, but rather on the Japanese rhinoceros beetle Shigeru Jō Shigeru Jō (城 茂 Jō Shigeru?, portrayed by Shigeru Araki) has bravado and an eccentric personality. He wears various t-shirts emblazoned with the letter "S", along with numerous other items of clothing, including a denim jacket with a rose emblem. Stronger usually makes an entrance by whislting and than saying "The heavens call...The earth cries out...The crowd roars...All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the champion of justice: Kamen Rider Stronger!" Fictional Biography After the death of his best friend and mentor by Black Satan, Shigeru faked ignorance of their part in the murder by accepting the offer to become a cyborg in order to get his revenge on the organization, escaping before he could be brainwashed. In the process, Shigeru meets Yuriko Misaki as they work together against Black Satan. The two eventually meet Tōbei Tachibana as well. Stronger, Tackle, and Tōbei fight valiantly against the evil cyborg forces of Black Satan, continually meeting the head agents General Shadow, and Mister Titan. Titan is defeated in episode 13, but manages to return in episode 17 as the One-Hundred Eyed Titan, posing an even greater threat than before. Despite sharing the similar goals of defeating Stronger and conquering the world, General Shadow and the Titan cannot seem to agree on a few other issues—for instance, which one of them gets to kill Stronger. Often, their bickering inadvertently allows him to escape their wrath. In episode 26, Stronger is able to topple Black Satan once and for all. With his former organization in ruins, General Shadow forms the "Delza Army" to continue his malicious goals. There were two further defining moments for the series: first, in episode 30, Tackle sacrifices herself to save Stronger from Doctor Kate, a Delza Army general. Her death affects Stronger greatly, and he vows to keep fighting until evil is defeated. Tackles' death is sometimes compared to Riderman's sacrifice in Kamen Rider V3. In the following episode, Stronger's fight against evil is greatly assisted when he undergoes surgery and gains a devastating new power—the ability to power up into a new, stronger, form—"Charge Up!". Ultimately, all the former Riders, Kamen Riders #1, #2 from the original Kamen Rider, V3 from Kamen Rider V3, X from Kamen Rider X, and Amazon from Kamen Rider Amazon, all appear in the final few episodes to help Stronger finally defeat the Delza Army and General Shadow. Kamen Rider Stronger As Stronger, he uses the power of electricity that flows throughout his body. All his attacks were based on electricity, and the cyborg aspect of his body is much more prominent than in the previous series; for instance, his hands were metal coils that had to be covered when he was not transformed. Additionally, the "form change" motif makes its first appearance in Stronger. Stronger's "Charge-Up!" mode predates Robo Rider and Bio Rider of Kamen Rider Black RX, and the primary themes of many Heisei Kamen Rider Series where the main characters' ability is to change forms during battle to adjust varying situations. Kamen Rider Kabuto, where each Rider character can shift between a bulky armoured form and a lightly covered, fast form, also features this concept prominently. Earlier Kamen Riders had "charge up" modes but without a change in appearance. Riders 1, 2 and V3 simply had a charge up sound effect. Kamen Rider X had smoke pour out of his body. Combat techniques: *Stronger Electro Kick (ストロンガー電キック Sutorongā Den Kikku?) *Double Kick (ダブルキック Daburu Kikku?) *Stronger Double Kick (ストロンガーダブルキック Sutorongā Daburu Kikku?) *Screw Kick (スクリューキック Sukuryū Kikku?) *Electro Kick (エレクトロキック Erekutoro Kikku?) *Return Kick (反転キック Hanten Kikku?) *Electro Punch (電パンチ Den Panchi?) *Ultra Punch (ウルトラパンチ Urutora Panchi?) *Electro Chop (電チョップ Den Choppu?) *Electro Fire (エレクトロファイヤー Erekutoro Faiyā?) *Electro Touch (電タッチ Den Tatchi?) *Electro Shock (電ショック Den Shokku?) *Electro Beam (電気ビーム Denki Bīmu?) *Electro Stream (電気ストリーム Denki Sutorīmu?) *Electro Water Fall (エレクトロウォーターフォール Erekutoro Wōtā Fōru?) *Electro Thunder (エレクトロサンダー Erekutoro Sandā?) *Reverse Breaker (反転ブリーカー Hanten Burīkā?) *Electro Magnet (電気マグネット Denki Magunetto?) *Magnet Power Change (マグネットパワーチェンジ Magunetto Pawā Chenji?) *Anti-Magnetic Force Line (反磁力線 Han Jiryokusen?) *Electrolysis (電気分解 Denki Bunkai?) *Rider Video Signal (ライダービデオシグナル Raidā Bideo Shigunaru?) *Kabuto Catcher (カブトキャッチャー Kabuto Kyatchā?) *Stronger Barrier (ストロンガーバリア Sutorongā Baria?) *Battery Short (バッテリーショート Batterī Shōto?) *Super Electron Ultra Cyclone (超電子ウルトラサイクロン Chō Denshi Urutora Saikuron?): In Kamen Rider Spirits. Charge Up In episode 31, Doctor Masaki operates on Shigeru placing a super electron dynamo inside his body. This gives Stronger the ability to "Charge Up!" (チャージアップ! Chāji Appu!?). Parts of him would turn silver and the S'' on his chest would spin. However, there was a price to pay for this increased power: Stronger had 1 minute to disperse the extra energy, by using it against his enemy or he would explode. Charging up gave Kamen Rider Stronger more powerful combat techniques: *Super Electron Drill Kick (超電子ドリルキック ''Chō Denshi Doriru Kikku?) *Super Electro Three-step Kick (超電三段キック Chō Den Sandan Kikku?) *Super Electro Screw Kick (超電スクリューキック Chō Den Sukuryū Kikku?) *Super Electro Lightning Kick (超電稲妻キック Chō Den Inazuma Kikku?) *Super Electro Big Wheel Kick (超電大車輪キック Chō-Den Dai Sharin Kikku?) *Super Electro Headfirst Drop (超電逆落とし Chō Den Saka Otoshi?) *Super Electro Jet Throw (超電ジェット投げ Chō Den Jetto Nage?) *Super Electro Speed Diving Punch (超電急降下パンチ Chō Den Kyukōka Panchi?) Equipment Electrer The Electrer (エレクトラー Erekutorā?) is Stronger's transformation belt which is powered by electricity. Kabutolaw The Kabutolaw (カブトロー Kabutorō?) is Stronger's motorcycle and can perform the Kabutolaw Thunder (カブトローサンダー Kabutorō Sandā?). Category:Characters Category:Riders